Icebreakers
'''"Icebreakers" '''is the 2nd episode of the first season of Camp Pining Hearts, and the 2nd episode of the overall series. Synopsis Paulette and Candice find themselves competing against Pierre and Percy over who can make the best Nanaimo Bars. Meanwhile, Sapphire learns a secret of Ruby's. Plot This episode starts off with Paulette waking up from her sweet dreams due to an overjoyed Candice urging her to get up. She tells her that today they're going to be making Nanaimo Bars, her specialty. When the still sleepy Paulette retorts that she isn't big at baking, Candice says that she's going to teach her and practically drags her along. She doesn't seem to realize that none of the other teammates comes along. Just as Candice wants to start, Pierre and Percy come in. Percy states that he isn't very big at baking while Pierre boasts of being the best on making Nanaimo Bars ever. This quickly escalates in an argument between him and Candice and they decide to compete against each other - much to the dismay of Percy and Paulette. Then there's a cut and we see the remaining campers from Team Blue and Team Yellow standing around at the camp when Robert decides, that, due to the heat, they should all go swimming in the lake. It appears to be noon already. After everyone gets ready, they practically jump into the water. Only two stay out: Ruby and Sapphire. When Sapphire is questioned why she didn't even get ready, she replies she didn't find it too hot and walks off. Ruby looks around anxiously before slowly walking off too, with a downcast look. We get a little bit of the competion of Candice and Pierre escalating completely with the two even actively insulting each other before we go back to Ruby sitting at the edge of the lake, depressedly regarding her reflection in the water as the others have fun. When a sigh escapes her lips, Sapphire appears from behind her, softly asking what the matter is. Ruby repeats gibberish before sighing anew and admitting that she wasn't able to swim. Sapphire sits down beside her and sincerely asks why she doesn't try, as much as she enjoys sports. Ruby attempts to start a sentence, but can't seem to find the right words. Sapphire stays patient until finally Ruby states that she couldn't tell her and turns around, hiding her tears. Sapphire then quietly says that it was alright and they could just regard the water, as it was calming. Ruby wipes away her tears, giving a surprised look to Sapphire who doesn't even turn her face to her. Ruby gulps, then stares at her only for a second more and turns to the water. The segment ends with Ruby whispering that it is "Beautiful, isn't it?" The other segment starts again and we see Percy and Paulette really tired from making the Nanaimo Bars that lie all over the place. Candice and Pierre, however, seem to have still fire and go on on making them until Percy and Paulette snap and scream to stop. The other two freeze and look at them. Paulette says that their friendly competion completely escalated and that they should apologize to each other - and more importantly, to them. So they do, as they decide that the creations of both of them are surely great. They go outside to see all of the campers that were out at the lake until now, excluding Ruby and Sapphire, and offer them their bars. Everyone takes one, complementing the two. Candice and Pierre smile at each other and the episode ends with a shot of Paulette yawning. Characters *Paulette *Percy *Candice *Pierre *Ruby *Sapphire *Robert *Jim (cameo) *Tina (cameo) *Natalie (cameo) *Tobias (cameo) *Stephan (cameo) Trivia *A Nanaimo bar is a popular dessert item of Canadian origin. Category:Episodes